Good boy, Good whore   aka Puppy Love
by Kelly Jacobs
Summary: Just a little pill turned the 250 pound wolf into a pet, a helpless puppy for Edward to train as he so pleased. Slowly, Edward worked the hard body under his command and did the unthinkable- he fell in love.


Please read the whole thing, especially the personal message to you down at the bottom. I likes me some reviews!

It was so easy, much easier than he expected. All it took was a pill dropped into a glass of cheap whiskey to mask the taste and gritty texture of the ground up drug. Edward didn't mean any harm by it, in fact he meant all the positive feelings in the world.

Under the notion that he wished to talk about Bela, Edward had called Jacob Clearwater on his cellphone because the poorly funded reservation simply couldn't afford to bring in any businesses to the area, and thus, jobs and money were hard to come by. It was simply cheaper to have a dollar store cellphone with a 3 month long prepaid card, rather than pay a monthy fee to have a home phone.

It was like taking candy from a baby, and as Edward gulped the last of the Kentucky Deluxe he had paid all of four dollars for, he set his glass down on the table next to his chair. Jacob lay before him, slouched on the sofa arm, helpless and open without resistance to anything that the world wanted to do to his firm body.

For a second, Edward remembered the taste of bootleg whiskey and bathtub gin he had drank to kill the pain of loneliness in the 1920s and early 30s. It was like kerosine with a false smoke flavor swirled in, something only the most desperate binge drink would consider. Night train wine sold much better to the Native Americans who lived without hope on the reservation, but Edward refused to buy it, thinking Jacob would feel insulted by the vampire's offering.

The wide mouth glass clinked as it hit the table. It was time, finally. Edward rose and calmly walked over to his helpless pet. With inhuman strength, Edward lifted Jacob's powerful body off of the sofa, the massive frame under his control was so warm, so inviting, unlike his own hard frozen body.

Jacob's pouty lips trembled slightly as he rose upward into the air. Sweet nothing escaped his lips under a low grumble.

"Shh...Shh", Edward cooed softly, "it's okay, Honey, it's okay. It'll be painless."

He lied.

With his prized buck in his arms, Edward ascended the stair case and rejoiced in the warmth than poured off of Jacob's 108 degree body. As they went as one, Edward stole gentle kisses, fighting the urge to throw Jacobs to the ground and have him as he wished. But that wouldn't do, no.

Edward was a gentleman and he would wait to be served.

Once they were in the seclusion of his room, the blinds and curtains drawn to kill their potential silhouettes that might form against the tiny, yet loud lights of the shimmering candles, Edward laid his new toy on the cold bar.

A railroad track segment from a track long abandoned and overground with weeds was serving a new purpose tonight. A small bit of time with a MIG welder and some tempered steel bolts was blended with some logging chains to make the rack.

Edward laid Jacob out on the cold steel, his powerful lungs fluttered as the ice cold shock hit his skin. Edward didn't give any comforting words that time. He simply stretched his love out on the rack, and wrapped his body in chains. It only took a few moments to lie down the wild animal.

For a moment the idea passed Edwards fiery mind that Jacob looked like Jesus lain out on the cross, but with his arms upward, displaying his wide back laced with strong muscle and thick sinew.

Jacob wasn't totally unconscious, his was in a high, a state of semi-lucid sleep. Nothing in the world was as it seemed, and all things were as they had never been. Edward ran his fingers over the helpless body he wanted, the body he needed.

After a moment he focused his attention of the bulk of Jacob's muscular body. Deep valleys were carved between mounds of hard muscle. So appeasing.

Edward's hand harshly passed over the helpless body, so young, so tender, so tough. He shed the gentlemanly facade and dove down to Jacob's manhood. His large hand cupped the heavy package. Jacob's large almost egg-sized testicles filled Edward's grip.

Taking his time, Edward massaged the testicles in his hand and alternately gripped and stroked the heavy dick Jacob sported like a club. It wasn't instant, but like a process. The cock bobbed as it filled with boiling hot blood. It was as hard as the railroad tie Jacob was tied to in a moment.

Edward helped himself to the cock we loved. His dark lips wrapped around the cock, and he shuttered in a passionate euphoria as the flavor hit him. It was everything he ever wanted.

He drew hard from the cock and massaged Jacob's package. Even though he was unconscious, Jacob's him did what his mating instincts told him to do. He mated.

His hips rocked upward, Edward sucked as Jacob rode the unknowing sensation. In a moment he came. A boiling, almost scolding hot splatter of semen filled Edward's mouth, and as fast as Jacob could dish it out, Edward drank it down. His ice cold body melted from the inside out. It warmed him unlike he had felt in decades. He left almost alive.

The thick cock, warm and hard as silver, tasted so good. Jacob's scent was like fresh sweat, like the taste of raw venison off of the freshly dead carcass of a deer. Edwards eyes rolled back in his head, small guttural pops escaped his throats as he fell deeper and deeper into the pit of lust.

He didn't mean to do it, he didn't want to, it was an accident. His razor sharp teeth accidentally nicked the dark tip of the heavy shaft he craved. A trickle of hot blood seeped out of the head of the swollen cock, melting with the last few drops of cum, and Edward lost himself in a primitive mentality.

Edward's ice cold lips cupped the head of the cock and softly inhaled. He took in the hot blood, and gradually relaxed. Each tough muscle in his body calmed and relaxed in ecstacy. He drank and suckled on the cock of the man he loved, of the body he craved. If was the perfect opium to sooth the addiction within him, the addiction he shared with no one in this world.

As the wound healed, Edward phased back into reality and smiled. He rose up and readied his puppy for the second course of the shared meal of their bodies.

He passed a hand under the blanket of his bed and withdrew the toy, a metal blow job ring. Jacob was doing to be turned into a real life fuck-me doll.

Edward applied the metal ring past Jacob's teeth. His jaw stretched open and his breath was no longer silent, it took on the low tone of a bellows with each refilling of his lungs. Edward thought he sounded like an overgrown puppy sleeping.

Jacob was in another world, but his eyes were vaguely open, revealing the deep chocolate tone of his irises. Edward cupped the back of Jacob's head, thick black hair intertwining between his fingers. He looked into the cocoa eyes he saw in his favorite day dreams, which were all he had considering he couldn't sleep.

For a moment they gazed at each other, the soft brown and the deep vibrant red. Gently Edward's lips tapped Jacob's forehead, as his lips held fast to the radiant skin, he whispered coldly.

"I know you'll learn to love it. Just don't fight me, don't resist, just accept it and think happy thoughts. It will be over soon."

Jacob couldn't understand, the drugs had reduced his body to a doll. Edward slid the pillow under his lover's shoulders, laid his lover's head on the steel beam, and swung his leg over Jacob's aligned throat.

Edward's massive dick was placed through the ring, he could feel the hot, wet breath grazing his testicles. As he closed his eyes, focusing on the rapture, he entered Jacob.

It was so good, so needed. Edward slowly worked the inside of Jacob's throat with his rigid sex. The gentlemanly nature faded, the loved melted away as he heard Jacob's unknowing body instinctively convulse and gag as the cock raped him, the head of the swollen tool jabbing the back of his throat.

Wet choking sounds came out of Jacob. Edward lowered himself and wrapped his muscular arms around his pet's waist. He wrapped his lips around Jacob's cock and took a hard dry fro the dry cock. He wanted to give back more, more than he took.

With his body pounding he could feel the ecstacy coming. His back arched, he pressed his head into Jacob's warm belly, and his testicles drew inward. In two seconds, he came. A thick gush or cold nectar spurted from him. It began in a wave, and as the fluid built up inside of Jacob's throat, Edward made a blind buck into Jacob, forcing the jelly-like liquid into Jacob's throat. He swallowed a fair deal of the cum, but there was just so much.

Jacob's body fought against it. He coughed as the thick cock jabbed it's entire length into him. A splattering of back log spurted and drizzled from his mouth. He was drowning in the wave of cold gravy.

Edward regressed to a simpler animal as he drew harder on the dry cock. He wanted more, but it wasn't to be had at any price. Jacob was finished off, there was no more sweetness. A small tear welled in the corner of Edwards eye, not because he knew Jacob was spent, but because he knew it wouldn't last forever.

With Bella in the way, he could have never have had Jacob to himself, he would always be on the sidelines, looking at something he could never really have.

After he look in the scent of Jacob one last time, Edward with drew from Jacob's throat. His thick cock held in a small flood of cold cum that flowed out as he pulled away from the intense warmth inside of Jacob.

The rich fluid poured over Jacob's face, and with a clear path to his lung, he inhaled and Edward looked down upon him. His beautiful face was like a mask, coffee skin streaked with white looked amazing beyond words.

Still nude, Edward sat beside his love and lifted his head, laying Jacob in his lap. With a moist towelette, he cleaned Jacob, and unlatched the metal ring from his mouth. As Edward's hand lifted upward, Jacob's head rolled and fell to the side, resting against his cool hard belly.

It wasn't exactly a symbol of affection, more of a fluke, but Edward rejoiced in the illusion.

After he washed his pet, and held him extra tight for a little while, Edward unchained the dog and redressed him. He picked up Jacob and carried him down to the living room. He laid a blanket on the wolf after he laid him down on the sofa. Being a family of vampires, the house was of course cold, and with the affection of a husband, Edward wrapped up his pet.

He figured he could explain everything in the morning, probably making up something that pegged Jacob as a sleepy head, and as he sat down in the old fabric covered recliner, which his family called 'the old Archie Bunker chair", he closed his eyes and sipped on cheap whiskey until the cloudy morning, listening to the small sounds his puppy made as he slept.

HI KIDS! If you liked this bit, check out my profile page for more free stories, or if you want the real stuff, go to Amazon's Kindle and get 'The Dead Heart', which is about 35,000 words and hotter than this story.

My Author name there is Kelly Jacobs, and if male/male is your thing, get ready for an overload of thick, hot, slightly salty flavored ... literature ... yes.

Below are two links, just copy and paste if you please, and you will be directed to my Blog, with updated book releases, pics of hot boys, etc. Thank you for reading and/or enjoying. Please review and comment as you so desire.

Teh blog of me, says I = .com/

And while you're at it, please donate to the Friends of Pine Ridge Reservation fund, an organization that helps the needy and elderly of the poorest place in America, the Pine Ridge Indian Reservation, do it for Jacob. This place has more alcoholism, more poverty, more homelessness and less hope than any place I have ever seen. They need help, and if you are a business owner, please contact the tribal council and talk to them about giving some sorely needed jobs to the area. Thank you so much.


End file.
